


The Proof is in the Pudding

by Corvidology



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Older Lads (The Professionals), Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Kat prompted me with: Bodie making a Christmas pudding from scratch.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	The Proof is in the Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/gifts).



"What are you doing?" He stood in the doorway, eyeing the carnage. 

Bodie's eyebrow crept up towards his hairline. "I'm building a spaceship, what do you think I'm doing?"

Bodie and a fair percentage of the kitchen were covered in flour, a path of flour formed paw prints leading to Capri's basket. 

"Auditioning for the Ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Put down the sarcasm and come and help."

He put away the shopping bags, hung his coat up and rolled up his sleeves before washing and drying his hands. 

"What's in the bags, Ray?"

"You'll find out Christmas Day if you've been a good boy."

"I've been a very good boy." Bodie grabbed him and snogged him. "But I'm better when I'm bad."

"Promises, promises... Oi! You've got flour all over my arse."

Bodie grinned at him. After fifteen years he could still make his heart beat faster. 

"Sixpence for your thoughts?"

"They're not worth it." Bodie's ego didn't need any help. He moved around to peer into the big bowl on the counter. "Why sixpence?"

"Sally gave me your gran's Christmas pudding recipe so we're going to need to find a sixpence to put in it."

His sister hadn't spoken to him after he'd told the family that he wasn't just retiring from his government job to start a security firm with Bodie but because they were moving in together and their 'department' wouldn't accept that. His mum and his brother had come around eventually, they could see Ray was committed and Bodie's charm was difficult to resist, but Sally had been the hold out. 

Back in August, his mum had phoned him, worried to death because Sally's eldest, Bobby, had fallen in with a bad lot and run away to London. With the aid of old friends and contacts, they'd located Bobby, spent a couple of days talking some sense into him while scaring him half to death and dropped him off on his mum's doorstep. 

"Sally rang this morning. She said she'd be expecting us for Christmas dinner at hers with the rest of the family and our job was to make the Christmas pud."

He kissed Bodie long enough that he started edging them back towards the bedroom. "The pudding can wait, Ray."

Bodie was right, it could. They wouldn't need a sixpence for the pudding. He now had all the good luck he could wish for.


End file.
